


dare ya to kiss me, you'll never wanna miss this chance

by onewaytrigger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A LOT OF AMITY BLUSHING, F/F, Like, amity is a gay disaster and luz is luz, amity learns what a lesbian is, casual coming out scene, gay people are real, im not too good at writing just fluff dont judge me, it's just fluff this time i promise, literally this is only fluff, lots of amity blushing, this is my apology for my last 3 fics being exclusively angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: In which Luz and Amity play truth or dare, Amity learns what a lesbian is, and there are cliches.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 434





	dare ya to kiss me, you'll never wanna miss this chance

**Author's Note:**

> HEY <3
> 
> It's devin BACK AT IT AGAIN- jk jk im no nerd
> 
> anyways im back to give u all this half-assed fluff fic that came unfiltered out of my brain at 9 PM <3 i know I usually write angst but I wanted to take a break from being sad! 
> 
> shoutout to my adhd medication for making this fic late :)

Mindless chatter and random games of 20 questions filled up what would be silence in The Owl House, with Luz and Eda focusing on learning new glyphs while Willow, Gus, and Amity watched King chase his tail. 

With the task of teaching Eda how to cast spells with glyphs, Luz was starting to realize how helpless the Owl Lady was at remembering things, so she decided to call it a day for now, and looked up from their shared stack of instructional papers to see what the others were doing.

Eda got up to go get some drinks and snacks (the snacks were mostly for King, considering his stomach was a black hole) and Luz walked over to where Amity was sitting and plopped herself down right next to her.

The tint of red that appeared on the former Grudgby captain’s cheeks was intriguing, but Luz assumed that Amity was just hot. She didn’t really know how witch’s body temperatures worked, after all. Instead of focusing on it, she decided to try and talk with her. 

“Hey Amity,” Luz said casually, grabbing one of King’s paws and tripping him up, giggling as he landed face-first on the floor. 

Amity’s cheeks tinged a slightly darker shade of red as she responded. “H-hey Luz, what’s up?”

The Latina sighed and leaned back a little bit, putting her arms behind her back and letting them act as support for her body. “Nothing really. I’m actually super bored.” The human stopped and thought for a moment. “Wanna play truth or dare?” 

Amity pondered her answer for a moment, the blood disappearing from her face as she was swept into a battle of pros and cons, and ultimately deciding that the pros (getting to know Luz better, spending time with Luz) outweighed the cons (possibly being forced to admit or do something embarrassing.) “Sure, why not? What’s the worst that could happen?”

Luz did a small victory fist pump, then turned towards Willow and Gus, who were exchanging a knowing glance between each other. “You guys wanna play too?”

Willow shook her head, a dopey grin on her face, and Gus just answered with a little “no” and a thumbs down. 

Luz just shrugged. “Suit yourself, I guess.” Turning back to Amity, she gave the green-haired witch an apologetic smile. “Just me and you, then!”

The blush that was previously on Amity’s face raged back, full-force, giving no mercy on the witchling. She fought to keep it down, but it was tougher to wrangle with than Boscha after she’d finished her morning workout. “Okay Luz, truth or dare?” Amity cringed at how shaky her voice sounded. Hopefully, Luz wouldn’t notice. 

Luz didn’t. “Truth!” She bellowed, startling King awake from the nap he had started taking (when was that?) and prompting a small grumble of anger from the demon. 

“Do you have a crush on anybody?” Amity asked simply, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Luz brought her finger up to her chin and started tapping on it comedically. “I don’t really know. I really want to impress someone, but I can’t really tell if that’s because I think they’re cool, or if it’s because I like them as something more than a friend.”

Amity nodded, then pointed at herself. “My turn.”   
  


Being as showy as possible, which involved Luz suddenly jumping up from the ground and hopping on the table that she and Eda were studying glyphs on and scattering paper everywhere, Luz pointed dramatically at Amity and asked, “Amity Blight! Truth or dare?”

Not even phased by the sudden outburst (she’d been friends with Luz for months now, it was basically principle) Amity smiled. “Truth as well.”

Luz hopped down from the table and walked over to Amity, then crouched and suddenly their faces were  _ way  _ too close for Amity’s comfort. In fact, she could feel Luz’s breaths tickling her lips, and she wondered where Willow and Gus had gone. 

“Do you have a crush on anybody? I had to return the favor,” Luz joked, backing away from Amity’s personal bubble (much to Amity’s relief) and sitting back where she was when they started. 

“I- uh, well, maybe,” Amity stammered out, somehow successfully managing to keep the blush at bay. “I think, just like you I don’t really know, haha, she’s- I mean they’re-” The trainwreck continued.

Luz held a hand up for a moment, signaling for Amity to stop. “Woah woah woah, slow down! Tell me about her!”   
  


Amity frowned. “That wasn’t part of the question!” She would not tell Luz about her crush, not over her dead body. 

But then Luz was staring at her with those big puppy dog eyes and Amity couldn’t say no to her. She sighed frustratedly. “Okay! She’s cool, I like her a lot, that’s all you’re getting out of me.” With that the green-haired witch crossed her arms, hoping that would send a message to Luz.  _ Don’t push it.  _

Luz sighed dreamily. “Who knew Amity Blight was such a softie?” She teased lightly, reaching over to poke Amity on the cheek. The witch didn’t react, just softened her frown a little bit. 

“I am not a softie!” Amity whisper-yelled, slapping Luz’s hand away, to which the human chuckled. 

“It’s okay, your secret’s safe with me!” 

“But I’m not,” Amity started, then realized it would be pointless to argue. “Whatever. Truth or dare?”

Luz smiled, waving her hands around in the air dramatically. “I’m picking truth because I feel like if I chose dare after calling you a softie, you’d dare me to try and take Eda’s apple blood away from her in the morning.” She leaned backward, using one of the table’s legs as a backrest. “We should just call this truth or truth at this point.”

Amity was absolutely going to dare Luz to do something dangerous, but she wouldn’t tell the human that. “Okay, do you like girls?”

Luz gasped. “Yeah! I’m actually bisexual.” Then she smacked herself in the forehead. “Agh! You guys probably don’t have that here. It means I like girls, boys, and anyone else! Don’t worry, I find you all worthy of my attraction!” Luz boasted, and for a moment Amity thought that the Latina had  _ winked  _ at her, but concluded she was imagining it. 

“Bisexual,” Amity echoed. “Is there a word for someone who just likes girls?”

“For you? A lesbian! That’s a girl who only likes other girls,” Luz grinned, then let out a slight ‘meep’ of shock. “You’ve never been to a Pride parade! If you ever visit the human realm with me, you have to go! It’s so much fun! Well, at least at the kid-friendly ones.”

Amity didn’t quite hear what Luz said after that, but she could tell she was still rambling about whatever this Pride was.  _ Lesbian, _ she thought, deciding that the word suited her perfectly.

As Luz finished up her ramble about Pride parades, Amity looked up. “My turn again,” she said, giggling, even though she didn’t know why. She just felt giddy for some reason.

Luz snapped back into her usual self again, once again making a show out of asking Amity a simple question, this time grabbing Amity by the collar and shaking her. “ _ Amity!  _ Truth or dare?” She shouted.

“Dare!” Amity yelled back, beaming from ear-to-ear about how ridiculous the whole exchange was.

Luz let go of Amity’s collar and stepped back, looming over the witch quite intimidatingly. “I dare you to tell me who your crush is!”

The former Grudgby captain blushed (again) and turned towards Luz. “Uh- well,” she stammered, feeling the only boldness she had fizzle out as she looked straight into Luz’s chocolatey eyes. 

Then Luz burst out into a fit of giggles. “I’m just kidding! I dare you to go into the kitchen and see what’s taking Eda so long. She’s been in there forever.” To emphasize her (weirdly sudden) exhaustion, Luz fell back and onto the floor, reaching up dramatically. “I’m so bored!”

Amity watched in confusion as Luz’s mood shifted drastically. “That’s it?”

“Oh, and see if Willow and Gus are there too. They must’ve left at some time we were playing,” Luz pointed out, gesturing towards the area where the two were sitting earlier. “Honestly, I’m getting kind of bored of truth or dare. It’s not as fun with two people.”

Amity stood up from the floor and walked over to the kitchen, talking to Luz as she went. “Yeah. But I did learn that I’m a… what’d you call it? A lesbian? So that was pretty neat,” she noted, glancing around the kitchen. “I don’t see anybody here.”

Luz walked up behind her. “Amity, look outside the window.”

Confused, but still curious, the witch complied, walking past the island counter and gazing out the window. Her jaw dropped as she saw the words written on a banner hanging between two trees on the pathway up to the Owl House.  _ ‘Amity Blight, will you go out with me?’ _

It was so corny, it was so cliche, it was so overdone, but it was so  _ Luz.  _

She noticed that Willow and Gus were standing around the banner, waving to her through the window, wide smiles easily visible on their faces despite the distance. Eda too emerged from the trees, carrying her staff, and joined in with Gus and Willow, giving Amity a funny glance and a slight smile. 

“You did all of this… for me?” Amity asked, turning around to face Luz. The Latina was blushing, rubbing the back of her head shyly. 

“Well, yeah!” Luz replied, her tone surprised as if it were obvious. “Amity, I’m really not that good at… feelings, in general.” The human paused to walk towards the witch. “So I had all of them help me set up something that was clear.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “And this was your plan all along? The whole truth or dare thing was just so that you’d distract me?”   
  


Luz smiled. “Well they needed some time to set it up, and we didn’t really have a plan for that, so I improvised.” Then she looked away shyly. “So, what do you think?”   
  


Instead of answering, Amity just grabbed Luz’s cheeks and brought her face close to hers. “I think that I wanna kiss that dorky grin off your face. Right now.” 

Luz’s eyes glinted with challenge. “Not if I do it first.”

And so their first kiss was clunky and awkward, but that is to be expected when both parties slam their faces together in a competitive battle.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AUGH gay people are fucking real
> 
> sorry if this is too corny i just want luz to be the one to confess her feelings <3
> 
> amity canon lesbian :)


End file.
